In My Heart
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: A brave little boy and an ancient puppet. So different, and yet, they're more alike than they may seem. Songfic to "You'll be in my heart". Rated Teen just to be safe. Spoiler warning for both BKO and mentioned BK spoilers.


Sueslayer2: Hello, and welcome! Thank you to anyone who reads and reviews my stuff! I am a rabid BK fan, and yet I haven't written anything for this section yet. I plan to remedy that. I don't own BK or BKO, and if I did, Skeed would have green hair, Almarde wouldn't die, Kalas wouldn't go evil, and there would be a way to save Guillo. I don't own "You'll be in my heart", either.

* * *

Sagi stumbled into the area next to the Thornwood, the monster hard on his tail. Tears were in the four year old's eyes. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here, but that Yesterbean had been so tempting! It was big and oval and flawless. He had waited months for it to grow.

He came running into the very cave-like place, between the Thornwood and Sheratan. He slipped into a tiny nook that even now, he could barely fit into. The balloongator paced around the area, waiting for him to come out. It's tail swept through the loose dirt on the cave floor, uncovering something small, blue and red.

A vague memory stirred in the head of Marno, Sagi's Guardian Spirit. Calling out with all his power, he reached under the surface.

A powerful magic stirred under the dirt. Stirred, and, by the call of the Elders, began to wake.

Sagi, hiding his head, heard the sound of shifting dirt. Then, the pop of the balloongator as it was killed.

Come stop your crying,  
It will be all right.  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.

The creature woke by the call of... something beyond its reach. Blue, lantern-like eyes glowed. It shifted, pulling itself out of the ground.

Looking around, it saw an ugly, fat alligator... thing standing in front of it. The fat alligator attacked, and was promptly finished by the ancient and powerful magic of what had just climbed out of the dirt.

It... she... thought quickly. _Where am I? What is going on?_

She heard the whimper of a small child. _This little one will know where I am,_ was her thought. She spoke, stuttering and tripping over her words as she got the hang of speaking.

"Y... you can come... out... I w-won't hurt you..."

Sagi heard the curious double voice.

"The... thing is... gone..."

He crept out of the corner. "W-wh-who're you?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm..." She thought. "My name is... Guillo. What is yours?"

"S-Sagi," said Sagi.

"Hello, Sagi," said Guillo.

I will protect you  
from all around you.

I will be here,  
don't you cry.

"Sagi!" Gena said, catching the five year old boy in his arms. "What happened?"

"I... went into the Thornwood... an... got chased by a 'gator, an... Gu... i...lo... Guillo saved me."

Gena walked over to Guillo, standing by the door. She took in Guillo's peculiar, puppet-like appearance without a comment. There were some weird people in the World.

"Guillo, is it? Thank you for saving my son. Where are you from?"

"I'm... not sure..." Guillo said, picking her words carefully. Gena raised an eyebrow at Guillo's voice, but said nothing. "Waking up in the... Thornwood? is the first thing I remember."

"Hmm..." said Gena, sceptical. "Well, you can stay here for a while, if you like, until you remember."

"Thank you."

For one so small,  
you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us  
can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
don't you cry.

"Guillo," said Gena.

"Yes?" asked Guillo.

"Can you go find Sagi? It's getting dark. He should be home by now."

"Of corse," said Guillo. She walked out of Gena's house and down the lane. "Sagi?" she called.

"Guillo!" came a thin cry. Guillo looked up.

There was Sagi, ten now, suspended most of the way up the Brierclock, holding onto a thick vine for all he was worth.

Guillo was on the vines in an instant. She hauled herself up them, climbing like a bullet.

As she closed in, Sagi called, "I can't hang on for much longer!". Then, with a cry, he fell.

Guillo put out an arm and caught him.

"Thanks, Guillo," said Sagi.

Guillo looked at the vine her other hand was holding. "It's not over yet," Guillo said calmly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Sagi, grab onto another vine. This one is breaking."

Sagi reached for another vine. However, before he could get a hold on it, the one Guillo was holding broke, and the two went tumbling down.

Guillo, acting on instinct, jerked Sagi above her.

"Oof!" Guillo said as she hit the ground.

"Aah!" Sagi said, landing on top of her.

Sagi, winded, lay still, breathing hard.

"Are you hurt?" Guillo asked him.

"I'm fine. Are you OK? That looked like it hurt!"

"I am fine."

Suddenly, Sagi started to laugh. "What is it?" asked Guillo.

"You just saved my life twice in a row, without breaking a sweat."

"I... suppose I did," Guillo said. She started to laugh along with Sagi. "Come on, Sagi. Gena's worried about you. She sent me out to find you."

"Alright," said Sagi.

'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart,  
no matter what they say.  
You'll be here in my heart, always.

"Mom," said eleven-year old Sagi. "Can I go down to the lake?"

Gena thought for a moment. She was busy cooking for all the Orphans, which was a full time job. "Only if Guillo can go with you," she said.

"Alright!" Sagi cheered.

Guillo walked out of the corner of the Orphanage. "Guillo, can we go down to the lake?" Sagi asked.

"What did Gena say?" Guillo said.

"If I go with you."

"Then let's go."

"Race ya!" Sagi said.

"You're on." replied Guillo. Sagi shot out the door, laughing, Guillo hot in pursuit.

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain.

Sagi headed for a Paramachina locker. He opened it up, and Guillo tumbled out. She stretched. "Hello, Sagi," she said.

"Hi, Guillo," he said. "It's assessment day today."

"Right," said Guillo. "And you have to pick a Paramachina to show how well you work with them."

"That's right," said Sagi. "And I just so happened to have opened this locker. What a coincidence," he said, just a hint of a laugh in his eyes.

"Yes. Quite a coincidence. You've gotten better at keeping a straight face. Back home you would have laughed harder than a deranged Hyenai."

"Well, look at that. All this military discipline has actually done something," Sagi continued, still without a laugh. "And I don't remember any paramachina talking." he looked meaningfully at Guillo as another officer of the imperial army walked in.

Guillo fell silent and the two walked out of the room.

The pair stood in front of the testers.

"Sagi, is it?" asked one examiner. "I see you've chosen your paramachina. Let's start, then."

One man waved a hand. A door opened, and monsters came in to the room. The examiners, safe behind a glass wall, watched.

Sagi winked at Guillo, and one of her blue, glowing eyes flickered back at him.

I know we're different but,  
deep inside us,  
we're not that different at all

"I'll take your orders. Just make sure you pull your own weight," Guillo said.

Sagi laughed. "I will," he said. "We'll just see who's falling behind who!"

And you'll be in my heart,  
yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
now and forever more.

"Don't play dumb, wench. This is what you would call a 'Love Quadrangle'," said Guillo.

"Huh?" said Milly. "Quad? Where did you get Quad from? There's Sagi, me, and Lolo... who's the fourth?"

"Me," Guillo replied, a hint of smugness in her voice.

"YOU?" Milly said, shocked.

"Is that so wrong?" Guillo asked.

"YES! I... I mean... no..."

"There you are, then."

Don't listen to them,  
'cause what do they know?  
We need each other, to have, to hold.  
They'll see in time,  
I know.

Guillo shoved Milly out of the way, jumping into Tarazed's engine herself. Immediately, the machina arms caught hold of her, sucking energy out of her.

"...! Guillo!" Milly said.

"Sagi needs you now. More than he needs me. Go!"

The last thing Milly heard as the doors closed was Guillo whispering, "Say good bye to... Sagi..."

When destiny calls you,  
you must be strong.  
I may not be with you  
but you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time,  
I know.  
We'll show them together. 

"Come on, Milly," said Sagi. "We've gotta get out of here. Otherwise, Guillo's sacrifice will be for nothing."

"... Alright..." said Milly between sniffles.

Sagi led Milly out of the burning fortress. He couldn't cry... not yet. Milly needed him. He had to be brave... for Guillo.

'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
now and forever more. 

Sagi, in their house in Mira, put his sketch pencil to the paper on the table. Closing his eyes, an image formed in his mind.

He drew for a long time, taking care of every little detail. Slowly and carefully, an image formed. The hood and clothes were unmistakable. He wrote at the bottom:

You'll be in my heart,  
no matter what they say.  
You'll be here in my heart, always.

He gently tacked the picture up onto his wall. _Guillo,_ he wrote across the top.

Always. 


End file.
